thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Gods 1: Act 1: The Search for Allies
Act 1: The Search for Allies This is the first act of the The Fall of Gods 1 and The Fall of Gods Role-play series. It takes place on December 15, 2021, the day the HUNT program is unveiled to the public. It is located in Berlin, Germany, Londim Empire. Summary of Events Fateful Meetings The act begins by introducing Demetrius Reznov, a lieutenant in the HUNT program. He was forced to join the Londim military and has grown tired of his job, He is sick of hunting supers, and is looking for allies to overthrow it. He is called out on a job, and ends up saving a young super named Snowflake . Reznov is injured in the process, and is invited into the home of Lisa , a healer super. Reznov cleans up and Lisa and Snow learn Reznov is part of HUNT. Both Snow and Lisa wonder why Reznov hasn't captured them for HUNT, and Reznov reveals he is secretly finding allies to help take down HUNT within. Reznov tells them they can walk around free, as he can file paperwork saying he recruited them as spies. As Reznov is about to leave, Lisa reveals she has a missing brother and wants to find him. They discuss the matter, and they learn that Snow may know where he is. Snow then forces Reznov from the place, and runs. Meanwhile, Jean Mumbasa , an owner of a diner and a street performer, attends work at his diner as usual. He is tired of having to hide, but thinks there is little he can do about it. Suddenly, a man named Card crashes into his restaurant, running from the police. Jean leads the police away with his power of illusion, and begins to talk with Card. They eventually agree to meet at Jean's home in two hours time, along with any other supers they know. Card goes to meet Jean two hours later, when a woman named Skii arrives. Card freezes her in time with his powers,but Jean tells him to let her in. Villian Introduced Max Morton is then introduced, as a hunter of supers for the Catholic Church . His exact goals are unknown. The shadowy Mentar is also seen, and greets Reznov , as a place of high command in HUNT. Breail is introduced as well, working under a man named Squire . Snow returns to Lisa, with Snow mentioning that she has heard of James, Lisa's brother, being around. Lisa and Snow begin to go find him, but first go to check on Reznov in hospital. At the hospital, Lisa runs into Mentar, who introduces himself as the boss of Reznov. Lisa quickly covers by saying she is Reznov's nurse. Mentar leaves apparently satisfied., but in fact sets spies on them. Reznov forgives Snow for what she did, and they leave to go eat. Battle of the Bus Chase Going back to Card , Jean , and Skii , Jean had raised a gun asking who Skii was. Skii quickly explains, and Jean lowers his weapon. Max Morton then arrives and begins to try to kill them all.The ensuing battle attracts the attention of HUNT, who call for Reznov to go in. Reznov leaves, promising to meet with Snow and Lisa later. Snow and Lisa rush to the scene of the battle, where Jean, Card, and Skii are doing their best to ward off the trained assassin. Snow and Lisa meet the others, as well as Eila , another super, showing up to help. Breail also catches notice of the commotion, and begins to head to the location of the battle. Card offers transport for escape, and the group of supers begin to try to get away from Max, attracting the attention of media. Zero , or James, Lisa's brother, arrives as Reznov does, and they begin to fight. They brawl recklessly, as the group of supers escape. Max flees, leaving them to HUNT . Reznov tries to end the battle with Zero, asking him to join the group Reznov is building. The group of supers speed to Jean's restaurant in cars, avoiding a missile fired by Breail, which instead hits a HUNT aircraft. Dugal Cain is then introduced walking home, and stops a mugging using his powers, before returning home. The last of the supers arrive at Jean's diner save Reznov and Zero. Card Hayes then introduces himself and shows his power of creating T-zones. Lisa introduces herself and her power of healing and immortality. Snowflake introduces her power of element control. Skii shows off her power of weather control. Jean introduces himself, and his power of illusion. They begin to plan to leave Berlin for a home in the country, and gather weapons and get a bus to transport them all. Dugal then shows up, deciding to eat before heading home. Dugal spots the group boarding the bus, and investigates. He boards the bus using his invisibility power, and thinks the group are criminals, until they mention supers. Dugal causes a ruckus, but is stopped by Card who freezes everything in time. Dugal agrees to answer their questions, although he wants to be primed for freedom. Dugal answers that he is not part of HUNT, and learns the group us running. Dugal has no wish to run from Berlin, and begins to leave from the bus. During this time, Reznov and Zero are headed to the location of the bus. As Dugal attempts to leave , Lisa tries to stom him, not trusting him not to give them away. Dugal manages to escape with gun shot wounds, as Reznov arrives. The group of supers tear away in the bus, as Reznov and the Hunters give chase. Dugal decides to help HUNT and turns himself in. HUNT arrests him, but Dugal says he can give info to Reznov. Meanwhile, Reznov has gotten into the bus through the roof, and introduces himself to the supers. Eila introduces her power of the Gapworld, and James reveals his power of power copying, and copies a few powers of the supers. Dugal gives his "info" to Reznov, a collection of info he already knew. Dugal is kept alive though, as Reznov learns of the group's plan to go to the country. Reznov promises to bring them info on HUNT in the months to come and leaves. Act 1 closes with Nasagori , a scientist, being introduced as part of HUNT. Mentar reports to Nasagori that Zero had been found, as well as some others. Nasagori is excited by this, and leaves. Mentar then contemplates about Reznov being "fixed." Meaning of Act Title The title of the act represents the main objectives of the characters in this act. The characters form the intial alliances in this act, that last until Act 3. This can be said to be the formation of the Band, and the beginning of HUNT's main players. At the end of this act, every character has found their allies, setting the stage for the next act. Characters Roles Dugal Cain- is a supporting character in this act. He shows up towards the end, starting the The Bus Chase. This act also determines Dugal's alliance for most of Fall of Gods 1. Demetrius Reznov - is a main character in this act. He helps bring together some of the heroes in this act, and helps plan some of the rebellion against HUNT. He also is the "enemy" in The Bus Chase. However, at the end of the act, Reznov is turned to the evil side. Snowflake Le Vick - is a main character in this act. She is the second charcater introduced. She becomes friends with Lisa and Eila in this act, forming a female bond in the group. She is somewhat of the innocent girl role, but still is fierce of spirit. She is in The Bus Chase. Jean Mumbasa - is a main character in this act. He is introduced as an older character, who has grown bitter. He meets with Card, helping to bring together one half of the Band. He lends his diner as a meeting place for the Band. Eila Jaakola - is a supporting character in this act. She essentially only plays female support, arriving out of nowhere to battle Max Morton. She allies with the Band, becoming more of a front runner in latter acts. Card Hayes - is a main character in this act. He is introduced running from the police, and meets Jean. He later becomes somewhat of a guiding figure in the act. He is also the one who ends the first part of the Bus Chase, by freezing time to stop Dugal. Skii - is a supporting character in this act. Her appearance is minimal, mainly showing up to meet Jean and Card. She also helps fight off Max, and is part of the Bus Chase. Max Morton - is a supporting chracter in this act. He appears once to attack part of the forming Band, and helps to move along the plot a little. He disappears shortly after. Mentar - is a supporting character in this act. His appearance is limited to two scenes. He shows power over Reznov, and appears at the end to display his power further. It is set up that he may be the main villian of the RP. He plans to corrupt Reznov to the dark side. Breail Rathal - is a supporting character in this act. He shows up briefly in a garage with Squire, and then later during the Bus Chase. He inadvertently helps the Band to escape, by accidently shooting a HUNT Pelican. John Squire - is a minor character in this act. He shows up briefly, shown to be living with Breail in a auto shop. Lisa - is a supporting character in this act. She also plays a female support role to Snow, though has more spunk. She shoots Dugal, causing him to have anger towards the Band. She also drives the bus during the Bus Chase. James (Zero) - is a supporting character in this act. He is the mysterious brother of Lisa, showing up near the end of the act. He fights Reznov briefly, before joining the Band. Characters Introduced this Act Dugal Cain Demetrius Reznov Max Morton Snowflake Le Vick Jean Mumbasa Mentar Eila Jaakola Card Hayes Skii Breail Rathal John Squire Lisa James (Zero) Major Battles The Bus Chase Act Order Previous Act: None Following Act: Act 2: Ascension into Darkness Category:Acts